Nergis
by Cessaire
Summary: La sangre salía a borbotones, la vida se escapaba entre sus dedos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.


Bien, esta historia se me ocurrió luego de leer un reto de la página de Facebook Es de Fanfics, la idea original era un Drabble de no más de 500 palabras pero al final lo decidí transformar en fic.

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos a Gosho Aoyama

Título: Nergis

Advertencia: Muerte de personaje, faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.

* * *

Capitulo 1

.

.

El ensordecedor sonido de un disparo atravesó la oscuridad de aquella vieja azotea ubicada en el edificio más abandonado de la ciudad. Los segundos pasaron lentos y silenciosos hasta que un quejido lastimero salió de la boca de una de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, lo habían herido. La victima retrocedió un par de pasos y cayó de rodillas al húmedo piso, acercando una mano a su pecho sangrante; ardía como metal caliente y no podía describir el dolor que estaba sintiendo. La sangre salía a borbotones, la vida se escapaba entre sus dedos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

El inmaculado traje blanco que llevaba sobre sí poco a poco se fue transformando en escarlata, ya no había rastro de aquella camisa azul que siempre solía llevar debajo de su saco y su tan llamativa corbata roja se había camuflado entre las manchas de sangre. Miró fijamente al culpable de su desgracia, estaba allí parado frente a él con el arma aún en la mano, sonriendo victorioso de haber provocado esa terrible agonía. Su pelo gris se iluminó unos instantes cuando la escasa luz de la luna golpeó su cabeza; lento y cuidadoso guardó su Beretta en el bolsillo izquierdo de la gabardina que vestía, para luego sacar un cigarrillo. Lo colocó en su boca y lo encendió, dio un par de bocanadas y lanzó el humo al aire, lucía tranquilo.

Kaito intentó arrastrarse cuidadosamente hacía la salida, concentrado en avanzar despacio procurando que su herida no se abriera y presionando con su mano para detener la sangre. Estaba desconcertado, ¿En qué momento apareció ese hombre? Nadie en su sano juicio iría hasta allí, no tenía ninguna lógica su actuar. Gimió de dolor cuando se movió con brusquedad al sentir unos pasos tras de sí, se apresuró a apartarse lo más que pudo de su perpetrador, pero éste se lo impidió. El joven ladrón sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando lo tuvo cara a cara, sus ojos verdes lo miraban de una manera casi calculadora.

—¿Crees que huirás tan fácil? —comentó con malicia. Acercó su mano a la cabeza del chico y tiró de sus cabellos, aproximándolo más hacía él, disfrutando del miedo dibujado en su joven rostro. Exhaló el sucio humo del cigarrillo sobre la nariz del ladrón causándole nauseas.

Kid solo se limitó a calmar de algún modo el dolor que sentía y las enormes ganas que tenía de vomitar, estaba desesperado, quería huir como fuera de las garras de aquel psicópata quién de un momento a otro, lo soltó de golpe impactando con fuerza en el suelo. La acción tan repentina lo descolocó por completo, sí antes pensaba que el tipo era un desquiciado ahora estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Trató una vez más ponerse de pie, pero su acompañante nuevamente lo detuvo, colocando el peso de su cuerpo para hacerlo, apoyando con fuerza su pierna en la espalda de su víctima, inmovilizándola.

—Realmente debiste escucharnos cuando te advertimos no seguir con esto— escupió con desagrado el asesino—. Por tu estupidez, estás aun paso de la muerte y es una verdadera lástima, habrías sido muy útil.

Con un movimiento rápido y seguro, golpeó con dureza el frágil cuerpo del ladrón, llevándose consigo un grito de dolor que solo hizo surgir una efervescente emoción de lo más profundo de su ser. Repitió la acción un par de veces hasta que estuvo satisfecho, sonrió al ver su trabajo, era el mejor en este tipo de cosas y tener que terminar aquello que nadie más pudo lo llenaba de un placer inimaginable. Se sentía complacido por lo que estaba haciendo, aún así, tuvo que detenerse, a lo lejos se escuchaban sirenas policiales acercándose. No podía permitirse que lo encontraran, así que tuvo que actuar rápido; tomó al famoso ladrón entre sus brazos, ahora reducido a tan solo un hombre mal herido y camino lentamente en dirección a la barandilla, miró hacía abajo y elevó un poco sus labios: había un mínimo de diez pisos hasta tocar tierra. Y lo lanzó, como si fuera un estropajo y no un ser humano.

Kid sintió todo en cámara lenta, se vio caer despacio del edificio y observó pasar poco a poco las plantas que lo separaban de su fin. De repente sintió un golpe en su espalda y el sonido del metal tras de sí: había caído sobre un basurero. Un hilo de sangre salió de su boca un momento después del impacto, estaba perdido y en un movimiento mecánico, dio un último vistazo hacía la noche y luego hacía su asesino, éste hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Kaito se quedó quieto por un momento e intentó analizar todo lo ocurrido, se había esforzado tanto en sus planes para que estos terminaran así, con él herido sobre un sucio y maloliente bote de basura. Quería gritar, sacar todo el odio que sentía por el hombre que acababa de destruir su vida, por todo el daño que le había hecho, pero era inútil; él no lo escucharía, estaba quizás muy lejos de su posición y ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

Lentamente y con cautela, fue acercando su mano al bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, la movió con delicadeza sacando con dificultad una rosa blanca que había permanecido intacta dentro de éste. La observó por unos instantes y la acercó a sus labios, depositando un suave beso; no había manera de salvarse, no importaba si llegaba la ayuda en esos momentos, él ya estaba condenado a la muerte.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho —murmuró con sus ojos fijos en la flor que sostenía, intentando que de alguna manera sus palabras le llegaran a aquella chica de cabellos revueltos que tanto amaba. Esa misma que sufrirá mucho con su pérdida apenas se entere que él ha muerto.

Pensó en su madre, en sus amigos, en todo aquel que lo rodeaba, todos ellos quedarán destrozados cuando le cuenten la mala noticia y esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes poder contener a su compañera, pero, sobre todo, que no lo olvidaran. Lloró con amargura, esa misma mañana le prometió a Aoko asistir con ella a la obra de teatro de su escuela, aquella misma escuela a las que no va asistir nunca más y donde dejaría un lugar vacío que le recordaría a la castaña día tras día que no volverá, que no estará allí para realizar sus bromas matutinas y ya no habrá nadie más que provoque la risa de los estudiantes e interrumpa las clases con sus tonterías.

Ah… Sin tan sólo hubiera escuchado las advertencias de sus más cercanos, todo esto no estaría pasando.

Un desgarrador espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, causando que cualquier pensamiento coherente se esfumara. Jadeó y se retorció sobre el basurero, cada segundo que pasaba era más doloroso que el anterior. En un acto de despedida acercó la rosa hasta su pecho cubierto de sangre y la depositó con cariño cerca del bolsillo de su chaqueta, coloreando sus pétalos de paso. No intentó nada para detener la hemorragia, solo se acomodó entre las bolsas de basura y se quedó quieto, soltando un suspiro de tristeza y cerrando sus ojos con lentitud, su final se encontraba cerca, muy cerca.

—Te amo, Aoko— susurró, ya sin aliento.

Un par de gotitas provenientes de un viejo aire acondicionado golpearon el pacífico rostro de Kaito de manera constante, produciendo un suave sonido al caer dándole un toque melancólico a tan fatídica escena.

En la lejanía, el alboroto producido por las sirenas de policía y el constante bullicio de los cláxones, se acercaban cada vez más al cuerpo sin vida del muchacho. Unos cuantos pasos apresurados se hicieron presentes en el lugar, mostrando la figura de un hombre mayor; estaba agotado y el sudor escurría por su arrugada cara. Se abalanzó con rapidez hacía el ladrón y lo miró horrorizado, ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Colocó sus viejos dedos sobre la muñeca del chico y esperó un momento con impaciencia. Un, dos, tres minutos, Jii comenzó de desesperarse, su joven amo no tenía señales de pulso y la presión del constante sonido de las patrullas aproximarse estaban matando sus nervios.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kaito en busca de respiración: nada, absolutamente nada. Tomó sus manos y tocó su frente, aún estaba tibio; quería aferrarse a la posibilidad de que aún vivía, que todavía se encontraba con él.

—Joven amo, por favor—lo sacudió con fuerza en un intento desesperado por despertarlo, él no podía estar muerto, ¡No se lo perdonaría nunca! —. Se lo suplico, por lo que más quiera, ¡Despierte! —gritó con la voz quebrada.

Pero él no lo hizo, continuaba sin mover un solo músculo y seguía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. El ayudante del mago cayó sobre él, no quería aceptar el hecho de que el hijo de su mentor estaba…

 _Muerto._

Comenzó a llorar desconsolado mojando la sucia ropa del joven, su corazón poco a poco se fue rompiendo; le había fallado a su anterior amo, no protegió a su hijo como debía, se sentía un completo inútil que merecía lo peor. Quería ser él quién estuviese muerto, ya estaba viejo y había vivido lo suficiente; Kaito recién estaba comenzando a conocer el mundo y también el significado del amor, no merecía morir así, en un basurero. Decidido, tomó con suma delicadeza el frágil cuerpo del muchacho entre sus brazos y lo sacó de entre la basura; se deslizó despacio hacía el suelo tratando de no lastimarlo y acarició su rostro con lentitud.

Las sirenas sonaban aún más cerca y ya podía sentir la voz del inspector Nakamori a unos cuantos pasos de allí, el miedo recorría su espalda y solo atinó a aferrarse del mago. Sintió el sonido de las patrullas frenar violentamente y las puertas de éstas cerrarse de golpe, pronto una decena de policías lo rodeó apuntándole con sus armas.

—¡Aléjese del cuerpo y ponga las manos en alto! —gritó uno de los policías. Jii no lo miró y siguió apretando el cadáver de Kaito. El policía ofuscado movió el seguro de su pistola y amenazó al anciano con ella —¡Es una orden!

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —rugió un hombre que se aproximaba al lugar. Era alto y lucía un recortado bigote en su cara, estaba vestido con un traje verde y por la expresión que tenía, estaba muy enfadado.

—¡Inspector! Hemos encontrado Kaitou Kid, él está… —el oficial prefirió callar cuando su superior pasó por su lado, ignorándolo y empujándolo de paso.

La primera palabra que se le vino al inspector fue 'no' cuando vio la sangre, caminó lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron y se arrodilló junto al ayudante. Miró al viejo, estaba aterrado, quiso preguntarle a Jii que estaba haciendo allí y por qué sostenía de esa manera al ladrón, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo; los ojos del anciano estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas, ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias con ese bandido?, ¡No era nada más que un criminal que le había quitado horas importantes de su vida! Dejó de observarlo y dirigió su mirada hacía Kid, al hacerlo sintió como el peso del mundo se le venía encima. Tiró su cuerpo hacía atrás y retrocedió un poco, ¿Qué hacía el mejor amigo de su hija aquí?

—¿Konosuke-san?, ¿Qué…? —dejó la pregunta en el aire, no podía continuar. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, no podía ser cierto, ¿Kaito un ladrón?, ¡Imposible!

Se giró hacía sus oficiales y los miró: lucían tan confundidos como él. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, sus manos tiritaban y un sudor frío le recorría por completo, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento. Volvió a mirar al viejo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro con pésame, se puso de pie y le dio una última mirada a su vecino, era tan solo un niño.

—Quiero que cierren el perímetro, me comunicaré con Megure para que se haga cargo —ordenó en voz baja—. Necesito el cuerpo de Kid y que lleven al señor Konosuke hasta la estación —concluyó.

Sus subordinados siguieron sus ordenes y se encaminaron hacia Jii, pero éste se negó a entregar a su amo, no lo iba a permitir, tendrían que pasar sobre él para lograrlo. Varios agentes lo rodearon y sujetaron con fuerza, mientras otros tomaban a Kid y lo dejaban sobre el suelo; el anciano se resistió a moverse del lugar y tuvieron que sacarlo a rastras hacía una patrulla.

—¡No!, ¡Por favor! Solo quiero quedarme con él —rogó mientras lo llevaban.

El inspector intentó no detenerlos y solo miró con tristeza como lo esposaban y metían dentro de un auto. Esperó hasta que el vehículo se hubiera marchado para tomar el teléfono y marcar un número que nunca en su vida había deseado hacer. Sonó un par de veces hasta que alguien contestó, era una voz algo ronca y de alguien que conocía muy bien.

— _Inspector Megure al habla, ¿Qué sucede? —_ habló el hombre, por su tono de voz se escuchaba cansado.

—Megure, necesito que vengas con tus oficiales hasta Beika 416, han asesinado a Kid.


End file.
